This Is Wrong
by rnmrox16
Summary: Just read it :D
1. Chapter 1

This Is Wrong Pt 1

(A/N : Before you read this and freak out haha. I just wanted to say. I know that Reba would NEVER do this. But anyway, hope you like it J)

Reba Hart woke up at 6am in her husbands loving arms. They have only been married for a year and so far everything was going well. As of yet the couple had no children, Reba wasn't sure if they'd ever have any but she was hopeful. "Brock, Brock" Reba said shaking him to try to wake him up with no avail. She ignored him and went to take a shower. She had a busy day ahead of her.

After her shower Reba went downstairs to prepare breakfast for herself, since Brock hadn't awoken yet. Just as she was having that thought her husband walks into the kitchen. "Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked knowing if she didn't he would be upset. "Ill get something on the way to work, love you, bye" Brock said leaving Reba at the counter absolutely dumbfounded by his actions. No kiss?? 'Hmm that wasn't like him at', Reba thought.

Reba went to work shaking off the feeling that something major was going on with her husband. Gosh how she wished she knew what. "Good Morning Reba" Said Mr. Stanton, Reba's boss when he saw Reba walk through the front door. Reba nodded and kept on her journey to her nearby office. "Hey Reba, were having that office party tonight after work, you are coming right?" Questioned Vivian, one of Reba's colleagues. "Yes, I already told you I would, now go I got a lot of work to catch up on." Reba said chasing her out of the office. God only knew how much that woman could talk.

Since the party was an hour after she got off work, Reba had to rush home and get changed. "Brock hurry up, were going to be late" Reba called up the stairs and finally he came down. "I'm here, don't see why we have to go anyway" He said causing Reba's eyes to grow big in disbelief. "Because it's a work thing, and we don't get out much anymore" Reba quipped still upset at what said. She had no idea what had gotten into him lately but whatever it was she didn't like it one bit.

It was almost 30 minutes into the party and all Reba was doing is studying Brock, just to see if he was having fun. So far she couldn't tell. "Hey, having fun?" She walks up to Brock, why couldn't she read him like she has always done? "Not really, I think I'm going to head home, can you get someone to take you home?" He asked hoping she could because he didn't want to be here anymore. "Yeah sure, see you later" Reba said leaning up to give him a quick kiss but ended up not connecting with his lips because he had already headed to the car. Once again Reba was dumbfounded, he usually took every opportunity to kiss her but lately he hadn't.

Upset at was just occurred with her husband Reba went to cool off at the bar. She had just gulped down her 3rd shot of whiskey when a voice startled her. "How's a beautiful woman like you sitting at the bar by herself?" Questioned the stranger. "And who might you be?" Reba said with a question of her own but quickly regretted it when she turned around and looked at the stranger. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles as hard as rocks and by what Reba could tell he was quite young. "Sorry forgot to introduce myself. I'm Joey Steinman, the photographer for tonight's event, and you?" Joey said shaking Reba's hand gently. "Nice to meet you. I am Reba Hart, real estate agent for the Houston area." Reba said with a beautiful smile spread across her face. Joey immediately fell in love with it. He'd never seen such a beautiful smile in his life.

Joey and Reba talked through at least 4 drinks and before either of them knew it, it was close to 1am."Nice talking to you but I really should get home" Reba said as she started to walk away but was pulled back by her hand. "What's the rush?" questioned Joey pulling her hand a little more causing her to crash into his body. Reba was a bit taking a back when she felt his lips crash on to hers. They stood there connected in a passionate lip lock for more than three minutes before Reba realized what she was doing was wrong. "Look, I cant do this, I'm married, I got to go." Reba said pushing him away from her, but once again was pulled back. "At least let me give you my number" Joey said, kneeling down and taking out a permanent marker writing his number on Reba's leg. Reba left with mixed emotions about the whole situation.

Reba rushed home knowing Brock would get worried if she wasn't home in an ample amount of time. When she walked into her house, Reba noticed that Brock was no where to be seen. She tiptoed up the stairs and just as she thought Brock was laying in bed sound asleep. Reba walked into the bathroom so she could wash Joey's number from her leg. As she was doing so she could hear someone trying to open the door and not long after Brock walked in to use the bathroom. "How was the party?" Brock asked while he used the toilet. "It was great but would've been better if you were there." Reba answered smiling. She then uncovered some of her leg revealing the number. Brock smiled back at her and went to wash his hands. "I'm going back to bed" was all Brock said completely oblivious to what Reba had on her leg. In fact he didn't even glance once.

When Brock left the bathroom Reba continued to try and wash the number off her leg. She wondered why Brock hadn't noticed. There she was in an almost see through teddy and he didn't even glance at her once. Was she that unattractive? Reba thought back to what Joey said. "Maybe I'm just unattractive to Brock" Reba thought to herself. Was there any way she could turn her husbands head or was it just to late?


	2. Chapter 2

This Is Wrong pt 2

(A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update, truth is I wrote this part but totally forgot that I did.. Haha I know unsmart lol J, but anyway hope you enjoy)

The next morning Reba got up and left for work 2 hours before she was suppose to. While in the cab she decided call Joey for some strange reason. "Hello" Joey answered the phone sleepily. He had no idea who would be calling him at 6 in the morning. "Hey its Reba, we met at the bar, remember?" Reba said immediately regretting calling him but it was alittle late now. "Of course I do" Joey replied, no way on earth could ever forget her. Reba smiled thinking about how sweet he could be sometimes. "So want to come over?" Joey asked bringing Reba out of her thoughts. Reba thought about it for a second and answered "Sure" she stayed on the phone with him so she could get directions to his place.

When the cab finally arrived at Joey's place Reba stayed in it for at least 10 minutes before deciding that she was indeed going to go in. "Hey" Joey said when he opened his door and there Reba was standing. He moved out of the way and let her come in. As soon as he shut the door he wrapped his arms around Reba's waist and began kissing her neck. "Mmm, Stop" Reba said weakly. "Whats the matter?" Joey asked seeing that Reba wasn't really herself today. "Nothing" was all Reba said before she was pulled into an earth shattering kiss making her lose all control.

After sometime Reba and Joey were lying on the comfy bed that had beautiful silk sheets. "What are you doing?" Reba asked when Joey got up and started walking into the living room. "This light is to good to waste" He said as he started taking pictures of Reba laying on her stomach with the sheet concealing some of her body. "Stop it, your embarrassing me" Reba said shyly while she held up her hand in front of her face shielding it. "This is what embarrasses you?" Joey said with a small laugh, considering what they did a minute ago.

Since it was getting close to the actual time Reba was suppose to go to work, she had to get goin but Joey was making it really difficult. "Can't you come back later tonight?" Joey asked he knew good and well that she couldn't but he was only trying to stall her. He frowned when Reba shook her head no. " I have to go with Brock to a dental convention" She said rollling her eyes. She would normally be supportive of his career but lately she was getting tired of having to go to so many things with him. "Fine" Joey answered "Ill see you later then" with that he gave Reba a quick kiss and let her leave.

Reba went to work just like she was suppose to and before she realized , it was already 6pm and time for her to head home. Now it meant that she had to got to a dental convention and she was dreading it big time. "Where exactly is this thing?" Reba asked as she was getting dressed. "San Antonio" Brock replied shortly without even looking at her. Reba hated the fact that she had to spend a whole hour in the car with Brock, it was so awkward because they never talked. Just as Reba thought the whole way to San Antonio Brock didn't say a word to her.

Finally after sometime they got to the dental convention. Brock led Reba in and once inside he introduced her to all his coworkers and other dentists in the area. Just as Reba was shaking hands with Dr. Marks she could have sworn she seen Joey. She squinted a little and realized that indeed it was Joey and he was making his way over to her. "Hey, why are you here?" Reba asked kind of mad that he mentioned it to her. "You know him?" Brock asked curious as to how she knew him because he had never seen the guy. "Yes, he took some photos for our brochure in the office." Reba made a quick excuse.

When Brock went to talk to some 'friends' Reba decided she'd question Joey. "Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?" Reba wondered. I mean how many dental conventions could there be in San Antonio. " I didn't know we were talking about the same place. Im sorry" He said but he really had no idea. "Its ok, we've only known each other for a couple weeks, I shouldn't expect you to tell me the truth" Reba said annoyingly and walked away.

Reba decided that she should go join her husband so he wouldn't grow suspicious and start wondering. As she walked up to Brock she saw that he was talking to a very young attractive blonde. "Honey, this is Barbra Jean, she's one of my assistants" Brock said when Reba walked over to them. Reba could tell something was not right because before she came over there Brock and 'his assistant' we're laughing, giggling, and cutting up. But as soon as Reba walked over there they became quiet. "That's funny I have never seen her and I go to your office a lot." Reba said knowing she was being lied to right to her face. Brock gave Reba a strained smile and Reba just walked away.

Although Reba knew getting mad at Brock for his lack of information was dumb, she still was. Suddenly her heart broke thinking that Brock could be cheating with this woman and she was to blind to see it. At the same time though she couldn't get mad at him because she was doing the same thing back to him. "_So what now?? Reba thought to herself"_


End file.
